


One-Eyed

by FatedGirl13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Main character is writer, Reader Is Not Frisk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this probably is stupid, why did I bother posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatedGirl13/pseuds/FatedGirl13
Summary: Main character is me, the writer, with fictional twists added in.This will meld a bit of my undertale AU, Cindertale, with reality.{"Stuff signed in asl will be in brackets and quotation marks like this."}Excerpt:-I wrote the readings down before dismissing the screen of results from my room and it disappears quickly. Sighing, I close the notebook and decide to buy another one before this one is used completely in a couple days by more readings.{"G, want to come shopping with me?"} I ask him, signing the words instead of speaking since, though he wasn't deaf or mute, he preferred to sign or use wingdings. Nodding, he stands, basically his way of saying yes. I pull on some sandals, and we both take off our labcoats. Mine was red and his was white - the color marked one's rank at the lab.-





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first post on here.  
> This will probably be a horrid first few chapters on this.  
> I would pretend to not care but.. I do.  
> Welp, here goes.
> 
> Sorry this is so fricking short.  
> Will try to keep all 13+ out but language might occur on occasion.
> 
> Edit: I can't believe anyone actually looked at this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I run to the shop.  
> Actual facts:  
> I have daily hearbeat checks due to a potentially dangerous triple beat that was created by a congenital heart issue from being born premature without the back hald of it.
> 
> Fiction:  
> AU stuff (duh)  
> Ability to turn eyes on or off (though I can choose which eye to focus primarily with)  
> Undertale (duh again but just in case)  
> My powers in this (duh again but who knows and also they are one of my OC's powers)

"DT stable.. SOUL is stable, no major traits lacking.. Hearbeat is normal, that's strange.. I'll have to let G know," I say, writing the readings down before dismissing the screen of results from my room and it disappears quickly. Sighing, I close the notebook and decide to buy another one before this one is used completely in a couple days by more readings.  
{"G, want to come shopping with me?"} I ask him, signing the words instead of speaking since, though he wasn't deaf or mute, he preferred to sign or use wingdings. Nodding, he stands, basically his way of saying yes. I pull on some sandals, and we both take off our labcoats. Mine was red and his was white - the color marked one's rank at the lab. He was head, and I was third highest ranking of head assistant. Undyne was the second, being his successor and the heiress to the head scientist ranking. She'd given up her dreams of the royal guard when they reached the surface, and her interest in science quickly rooted her in the lab. She often just crashes in her office - heck, a lot of us do that here these days.

{"Readings the usual, Elis?"} G asks me, and I almost nod before remembering my heartbeat was different. {"I lacked signs of the triple beat this last one, oddly. If I was to expect something diffrrent, it was going to be the DT."} I reply, and he nods before closing his eyesockets. He was deep in thought for most of the ten-minute trip to the shop side of town, due to tourist traffic. It was the middle of June, after all, I remembered a bit depressedly.

{"I'd like to do an in-depth examination on your hearts, to double check everything is alright."} He signs, and I nod understandingly before getting out of the car. I'd stopped at an office max, the easiest place to find the binded notebooks i preferred to keep notes and readings in. Easiest to categorize, too, in my opinion.

However, I didn't expect to see Sans there. He waved and I knew he'd been with Toriel from the look on his skull. That characteristic look of 'I'm blessed to be loved' was slapped right on, despite the grin an obvious effort to try and hide it. The two had started dating about three months ago, when Toriel divorced the monster king. I never learned his name, but I saw it somewhere once and would recognize his face. G and I waved before G signed something I couldn't make out. Something with the lab. Shrugging, we walked into the store, and G and Sans waited at the checkout while I went into the maze of aisles for notebooks.

"Pencils, pens, highlighters.. Copy paper, mght as well grab that, too.. Ah, here are the notebooks. Two should last another while, at least until the next bulk shopping trip," I say, grabbing two hard-bound notebooks - the ones usually called stationery notebooks - before heading up to check out. The two weren't signing anymore, rather they were using wingdings. I made out something about a DT experiment, expanding the CORE to power the surface.. Then he fingerspelled my named and turned towards me, a bit shocked. Sans' hands were abruptly shoved in their pockets, and his eyelights wouldn't meet my gaze. They were hiding something.. I could tell. And it involved today's change in readings. You see, my DT is typically slightly low. According to the two skeletons, it tends to happen with Justice SOULS. The issue with my heart having a triple beat isn't normal for humans. Technically it matches the heartbeat of a Dreemurr, according to G.

{"So. What are you hiding from me?"} I ask, signing very slowly and cleanly to make a distinction of my mood about this, keeping my face carefully blank. I also didn't mouth the words for Sans the way I normally did. I knew he knew ASL as well as G did, and as the moment I was too angry with them to be lax.

G looked down, and his skull tilted far enough I could see through the cracks to the other side without craning my neck. {"I'll explain after you check out.."} He says abstractly, a couple wingdings affirming this. I sigh but nod, pulling out a card and walking over to do a self checkout. Once I was done dealing with the futsy machine, I walked over and he started signing.

{"You see.. I checked through your readings for the past week and you've been reporting your SOUL alternating between stable and unstable results. Have you felt any tugs from it or seen yellow glows around your hand? You might be unlocking the potential to have trait magic due to the exposure to monster magic potentially affecting your SOUL."} He says, and I sign no before asking a simple why. In wingdings, he says 'later' and I can only sigh impatiently and walk out ahead of the two to the car. Sans, as usual, teleports to the Lab to meet us there but G, though he also can teleport, chooses the awkward car ride back through midday rush hour traffic. 


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get Sans and G to spill.
> 
> True Fact - my left eye did actually go temporarily blind when I was 11, for about a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well 13 hits is pretty decent compared to the 1 I hoped for.  
> Let's see if this reaches one more than it can be my age!

When we reached the lab, Sans was standing just inside the door. His eyelights were gone, showing just how serious whatever G had signed to him was. Speaking of G.. He had teleported from the car to stand next to Sans, which showed they wanted to tell me together. G snapped two dof his phalanges together to gain my attention and started to sign. {"Your SOUL is at risk of amalgamation if DT levels do not lower within the next week, Elis. This is what we were discussing, how to fix the issue. Your SOUL is taking on monster traits rather than human, more physical, traits, as it recovers from the incident, and as such.. The DT will kill your SOUL unless we can either a, fix the issue with it turning into a monster SOUL and killing you regardless, or b, lower the DT levels."} I stepped back, agast with fear. My triple beat picked up with my heartbeat's speed, and I was soon clutching at it in pain and fear. I could feel my magic rising and quickly pulled out a green, skeletal hand - the same as G's but smaller and holeless, the only one without a hole - and tried to heal thr pain from my heart. It didn't help the pain but helped lower my heartbeat, and I collapsed with the last thing I saw being G teleporting to catch my falling body before it all went black. 

\- - -

"Kid? You okay?" I hear faintly, and sign yes with one hand and no with the other.

"You don't know. Great. Going off what recently happened it's a no. You're staying at the lab, in a proper bed, under our watch tonight. We need to make sure you're okay. Oh, and I recorded your last reading for ya," Sans says, and I sign a quick thank you before turning my head and rubbing my eyes open to see I was still being held by G. {"How long was I out?"} I ask him, and he gives the sign for five. Five minutes.. No wonder they wanted to watch me so closely - a safe faint/blackout is when it's under 50 seconds. And we were in G's office on the fifth floor. So it had been obviously more since G wouldn't risk teleporting with my condition.

I fell back asleep pretty much right after that. Maybe I passed out again. I don't know. Next I woke up, I was in a makeshift bed - futon and two blankets - and G was leaning against the wall, having dozed off. It was dark, the entire lab was, so I knew it was late. I saw the monitor clock. 1 AM. Yeesh. 

"Ugh.. Oh, she's up," I hear Sans' voice from the other side of me and turn to see him on the floor. Sans' voice wakes G up, and I saw him curse in wingdings for a second before looking at me and signing 'how do you feel?'.

{"I'm okay.. You look pretty tired though, you should sit and get some rest."} I sign to G, and he looks at me like I just called him a human or some offensive thing like that. I gave him a look, and he decided to sit with a sigh. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep, and Sans was already asleep, about 10 minutes; he's a light sleeper, not to my surprise considering the war. He seemed to have some sort of nightmare about me - he kept calling out my name in a rather distressed tone, and reached out as if trying to grab me - around 1:45 AM. 

I must've dozed off around 2 AM, and honestly I felt pretty horrible when I woke up around 7 AM. "Part of the DT-diluting drug," according to Sans - I scoffed and reasoned it was more likely sleep deprivation and an after-affect of my little episode yesterday. 

"Sans, where are you taking me?" I ask as he walks in, pulling me up onto my feet and pulling on my hand with his blue magic. 

"Elis, you need to come with me.. We're working out how to fix your SOUL." He says, exasperated, and I groan before obeying and coming with him. He was moving at a surprisingly quick speed for him, and i had to jog once on the way to a room I never knew existed. That's the first time he hasn't been slouching in who knows since when, I realize, and suddenly become very nervous. 

"Sans? Uhh.. What are you going to be doing.. uhh.. Why.. Do.. You.. Have.. Those.. Here..?" I start asking frantically, but upon entering the room and seeing the SOUL-extraction machines, one for each of the seven SOULS, he doesn't respond before using his blue magic to put me on a lab table. I could see all of the machines were not hooked up.. Except for the one with my trait.. Justice. He began to attach monitor cords to me, one on each limb, teo on my back - one over each lung to watch my breathing - and one right above my heart. He then silently gestured for me to step inside the extractor, and once I was standing halfway there silently demanding an explanation something suddenly flung him back and closed the extractor's door and turned it off. Sans was held in the air, surrounded in a purple glow - it was Gaster. He must have woken from the noise of me getting up and seen Sans and I had left and followed us. I thanked him for being a light sleeper silently before a leg threatened to give out, making me yelp and stumble forward, almost against the extractor whose door was glowing blue and slowly coming open.


	3. Author's Note {Please Read}

Hey readers.  
I would like to know whether you are OK with it being in first person, or if you'd prefer that after this point I have it in reader's perspective.   
Please let me know via the comments below, thank you!

I appreciate the 19 people who have at least looked at this, and special thanks to SouthDoom for the kudos!

 

Psst: I also will take suggestions for potential AU versions (P.S. Glitchtale rocks!) of this and can just do those as reader fics instead of this if you all prefer this stays in 1st person.


	4. Author Note

Sadly, I will not be able to continue this story or my other work. Hopefully I can create a new work during the school year and then start it here on AO3 once I have a computer again, but for the time being I will not be able to write and as such must cancel second chance and one-eyed.


End file.
